


Imagine Me & You

by splashedacrosspagesix



Category: Im Yoona - Fandom, Jessica Jung - Fandom, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Unnie/Ddongseng Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, reminiscent bedroom smut!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashedacrosspagesix/pseuds/splashedacrosspagesix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another quick one-shot. This'll take you for a surprise. ;]</p><p><strong>Title:</strong> Imagine Me & You<br/>
<span><strong>Characters:</strong></span>Jessica & Yoona<br/>
<strong><span>Pairing:</span></strong> JeYoon<br/>
<strong><span>Warning! </span></strong>--> reminiscent bedroom smut!sex<br/>
<span><strong>Word Count: </strong></span>three hundred & fourteen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick one-shot. This'll take you for a surprise. ;]
> 
>  **Title:** Imagine Me  & You  
>  **Characters:** Jessica & Yoona  
>  **Pairing:** JeYoon  
>  **Warning!** \--> reminiscent bedroom smut!sex  
>  **Word Count:** three hundred & fourteen.

“Hurry, we’re going to get caught…” you say to me, as my hands roam all over your body, trying to find something familiar about you. You pull my face up to yours, gently planting a kiss on my lips, putting as much passion as you can muster into it.

I moan softly, as one of my hands start to work its way down your pajama pants, unlacing the ties in the front. ‘ _Yuri,_ ’ I think to myself. ‘ _You’re so beautiful._ ’ My hand slips in with ease underneath your pants and your panties, my fingers slowly starting to stroke your most precious place.

“Unghh… ooohhh…” you vocalize, wrapped your arms around me, begging for me to give you more. “Sica… it feels so good…”

I take that as my cue to delve my fingers deeper, penetrating your core with feverish need, my movements beginning to form a steady rhythm to you trying to push yourself harder onto me. The pace quickens and you ache with more need than ever. “Sica, please…” you beg, as you bite your lip in a seductive manner.

I comply, as my thumb started to rub up against your clit, intensifying the sensation of being on the edge even more for you. After several moments more of finger-fucking you, you can’t take it any longer. You come with a light shudder; I can feel you tightening around my fingers before you finally relax.

“That was amazing,” you say to me before kissing me lightly on the lips. “I’m going to go clean up. Good night, unnie.”

“Good night,” I say, watching you walk towards the door to exit the bedroom to go back to your shared room. I wipe my lips off to get rid of the taste of your lips, as I breathe out, “Good night… Yoona.”

You’re not the one I want, but for now, you’ll have to do.


End file.
